Clutch units are used in particular in drivetrains of motor vehicles between an internal combustion engine and a transmission. Depending on the design of the transmission, a provision may be made for a single friction clutch to couple the crankshaft to a transmission input shaft, or a multiple clutch, such as a double clutch with two friction clutches, to distribute torque to two transmission input shafts or to a transmission input shaft and an auxiliary drive output in the clutch unit. Here, at least one friction clutch has an adjusting device which in particular compensates for the wear of the friction linings of the clutch disk connected to the associated transmission input shaft for conjoint rotation therewith, this being achieved by virtue of a ramp device being provided between the pressure plate and lever elements which apply load to the latter, which ramp device compensates for the incorrect spacing resulting from wear. Here, the initiation of an adjusting process by rotating the ramp device is determined by sensor devices which measure a travel or an actuating force of the lever elements. Such adjusting devices are known from documents DE 42 39 291 A1, DE 42 39 289 A1, DE 43 22 677 A1 and DE 44 31 641 A1.
To prevent an uncontrolled adjustment of such adjusting devices in particular of so-called pushed-closed friction clutches, which are open when not subjected to load by the actuating system and are closed by the application of load to the lever tips of the lever elements, it is possible to use transport locks which fix the lever elements axially in a position which prevents a complete relaxation of the lever elements. Such transport locks may for example be formed from components such as rings which are fixedly connected to the housing of the clutch unit and which prevent the lever tips from pivoting out axially. As a result of the necessary arrangement of said components, the installation space available for the actuating system which engages in said region is limited. Simpler designs provide separable or spring-loaded transport locks which act only once and are no longer available after being dismounted.